Yesung, Saranghae
by Edelweis
Summary: "YAK! AHJUSSI! AKU BERTANYA SIAPA NAMAMU?" teriaknya ketika aku mulai jauh, /"KALAU KITA BERTEMU LAGI, KAU HARUS MENJADI KEKASIHKU!" tambahnya. / Wonsung, twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

**Yesung, Saranghae**

::

**WonSung fanfic**

Kyusung numpang lewat

Sichul numpang lewat

Hanchul numpang lewat

::

1/2

::

"Wonnie..."

Dia beranjak, mendekati Siwon dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih."

"Berbahagialah. Untuk bagianku juga."

"YAK! AHJUSSI! AKU BERTANYA SIAPA NAMAMU?" teriaknya ketika aku mulai jauh,

"KALAU KITA BERTEMU LAGI, KAU HARUS MENJADI KEKASIHKU!" tambahnya.

::

Dun't like dun't baca

::

-::- -::- -::- -::- -::- -::- -::- -::- -::- -::- -::-

Mobil sport mewah itu melaju cepat menembus jalanan kota Seoul. Didalamnya tampak seorang Choi Siwon. sang CEO Hyundai corp. Lihatlah! Pakaian casualnya, kaca mata hitamnya, juga senyum manis yang terus terpatri dibibirnya menampilkan cekungan dikedua pipinya, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya berdecak kagum.

Hari ini hari keduanya berada di Seoul, setelah hampir satu tahun dia meninggalkan Korea untuk mengurus perusahaannya di London.

Ah, dia sangat bahagia saat ini. Akhirnya, setelah lama tak bertemu, kini dia bisa membuat kejutan untuk pujaan hatinya. Lihat, ada apa dijok sebelahnya? buket bunga mawar yang indah, dan sebuah kotak merah kecil yang cantik. Apa lagi isinya kalau bukan Cincin.

Ya, hari ini juga Siwon akan melamar sang namjachingu.

Mobil itu berhenti didepan sebuah gedung apartement mewah dipusat kota Seoul. Setelah melempar kuncinya pada salah satu valet yang ada disitu, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk, menuju lift dan menekan tombol nomor 7.

ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Siwon segera menuju kamar 069.

Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat didepan pintu. Tangannya baru saja akan menyentuh bell, ketika pintu didepannya terbuka. Sepasang namja yang berangkulan muncul dari balik pintu.

"Won... nie." terbata salah satu namja itu menyapa Siwon.

Terlihat jelas kalau dia terkejut melihat Siwon.

Siwon hanya terdiam. Dia lalu menoleh memperhatikan namja didepannya.

"Chagi..., siapa dia?" Namja lainnya bingung melihat namja disampingnya terkejut melihat Siwon.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Kau siapa?"

"Oh, Hankyung imnida. Namjachingunya Heechul."

Jjderrrr

Rasanya seperti disambar petir saat itu juga. Buket bunga yang dipegangnya jatuh kelantai.

"Hannie, bisakah kau tunggu aku dimobil? Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengannya." kata Heechul mencoba mengatasi keadaan yang mulai memanas.

"Ok, aku duluan chagi. Jangan lama2."

Namja yang dipanggil Hankyung itu pun meninggalkan Heechul dan Siwon berdua.

"Masuklah."

Heechul masuk kembali kedalam apartementnya diikuti Siwon.

"Duduklah." kata Heechul.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Tapi tak ada yang mau membuka suara lebih dulu.

Hening.

"Mianhae, Wonnie. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita."

Siwon tetep diam.

"Awalnya aku mencoba mengerti dan memahaminya. Tapi semakin lama, aku merasa ini sangat berat, Wonnie." Heechul menangis

"Kita sudah bersama dua tahun lebih Wonnie. Dan kau tidak pernah berubah. Bagimu yang terpenting adalah Perkerjaan. Bahkah sudah berkali kau membatalkan rencanamu untuk menemui orang tuaku demi pekerjaan. Aku lelah Wonnie. Aku lelah."

Siwon mengepalkan tanganya sesaat.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Saat kau pergi ke London setahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku begitu kacau. hampir setiap malam aku ke club. Saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya. Satu bulan kemudian kami jadian."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tidak menyangkah, Heechul berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun dia tidak tega melihat Heechul menangis seperti itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ini semua tidak sepenuhnya salah Heechul. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sebagian besar waktunya digunakan untuk bekerja. Beberapa kali bahkan dia membatalkan perjalannya ke New York bersama kekasihnya itu untuk sekedar berkenalan dengan calon mertua.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Semua sudah terjadi.."

"Wonnie,"

Heechul terkejut mendengar Siwon berkata seperti itu. Dalam pikirannya, Siwon akan marah atau malah menamparnya. Dia tau Siwon sangat membenci penghianatan.

"Kalau kau lebih memilihnya dari pada aku, asal kau bahagia, aku akan mengalah."

Heechul kembali terngangah.

"Wonnie..."

Heechul beranjak, mendekati Siwon dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih."

"Berbahagialah."

Sewon membalas pelukan Heechul. Pelukan terakhirnya.

Walau dia merasakan sakit, tapi dia akan merasa lebih menyesal bila melihat Heechul tidak bahagia disampingnya.

-::-

Sementara ditempat lain.

Seorang Namja yang apa ya? emm... ah, namja yang terlihat sangat manis dan imut, terlihat sedang menyeret sebuah koper yang lumayan besar dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan bibir monyong semeter.

'Ais..., sudah hampir sejam aku menunggu tapi kenapa belum juga tampak batang hidungnya. Sebenarnya dia niat gak sih jemput aku.' gerutunya dalam hati.

'Aku sudah tidak tahan. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar bandara. Mungkin lebih baik aku mencari taksi.'

Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar Bandara.

"YESUNG"

Trap trap trap,

Hos hos hos,

Seorang namja tampak berlari menghampirinya. nafasnya ngos ngosan.

"Mian, tadi jalanan macet." Katanya setelah bisa mengatur nafasnya.

Namja imut yang ternyata bernama Yesung itu makin cemberut.

"Bilang saja kau tidak niat menjemputku. Kau lebih mementingkan kekasih jelekmu itu dari pada aku. Ya kan Kyu?" Yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya

"Ya..., aku tidak seperti itu." namja yang dipanggil Kyu tadi pun mengikutinya.

"Yesung tunggu aku."

"Dimana mobilku?" Tanya Yesung setelah tiba diparkiran.

"Itu." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk mobil sport warna merah.

"Mana kuncinya. Biar aku yang menyetir."

"Mwo?"

Mereka mendekati mobil yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun tadi. Setelah mendapat kunci mobilnya, Yesung menyerahkan Kopernya pada Kyuhyun dan langsung masuk dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun berputar hendak masuk dari pintu disebrangnya. Tapi saat dia akan membukanya, pintu terkunci.

"Kau naik taksi saja. ini hukuman karena kau telat menjemputku."

"Yak... Kim Jongwon... Kembali kau."

"Sial."

Bremmm

Mobil melaju cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengumpat tidak Jelas.

-::-

"Sungai Han... Aku merindukanmu."

Ternyata setelah dari bandara tadi, Yesung tidak mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartement sang kakak, Tapi malah langsung menuju sungai Han.

"Ternyata... lima tahun berlalu, sungai Han tetap tempat yang menyenangkan." Lirihnya pada diri sendiri.

Bermain dipinggir sungai Han seolah membuatnya lupa akan lelah karena perjalanan Jepang Korea. Lima tahun diJepang sungai Han lah yang dia rindukan, tentu saja setelah Kakaknya dan juga Kyuhyun.

Tapi tetap, berjalan jalan dipinggir sungai Han lebih menyengkan.

-::-

Sementara itu dari sisi lain,

Siwon menghempaskan pantatnya di atas salah satu kursi yang berada tepian sungai Han, menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi itu, membiarkan angin membelai lembut rambutnya. Dia memejamkan mataku mencoba melupakan semua masalah yang tengah dialami dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Siwon pov

Baru saja beberapa menit aku memejamkan mataku, tiba-tiba ada suara berisik seorang namja yang menggangguku.

"Ahjussi," panggilnya sambil mengguncangkan tubuhku.

Eh, tunggu, dia tadi memanggilku ahjussi?

Mwoya? aish dasar bocah.

Aku masih pura-pura memejamkan mataku. Suruh siapa dia menggangguku?

"Ahjussi, ireona. Eotteokhe.? Apa dia sudah meninggal. andwae!" ucapnya polos.

Mwo? Meninggal? Apa bocah ini tidak waras? Karena tidak tahan aku membuka mataku kemudian tertawa menatapnya yang terkejut melihatku.

"Ahjussi kau tak jadi meninggal?"

"Hahahaha… kau itu lucu sekali," ujarku masih sambil tertawa melihatnya yang melongo.

"Ahjussi, kau sangat tampan saat tertawa. Ada lesung pipinya" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku menghentikan tawaku dan menatapnya aneh.

"Tentu saja aku tampan." Jawabku percaya diri,

"Dan berhenti memanggilku 'ahjussi' bocah!" dengusku.

Bocah itu tertawa memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih,

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Ahjumma?"

"Yak! Jangan mengangguku, bocah!"

"Ahjussi. namaku Jong Woon, Kim Jongwoon. Tapi semua orang memanggilku Yesung. Siapa namamu, ahjussi?" tanyanya seolah tak memperdulikan ucapanku tadi.

Aku meliriknya sekilas kemudian aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan meninggalkan bocah cerewet itu.

"YAK! AHJUSSI! AKU BERTANYA SIAPA NAMAMU?" teriaknya ketika aku mulai jauh,

"KALAU KITA BERTEMU LAGI, KAU HARUS MENJADI KEKASIHKU!" tambahnya.

Dasar bocah gila, untung saja ditempat ini sepi. Kalau banyak orang, mungkin saja mereka sudah menganggap dia namja gila. Aku kesini berencana untuk menenangkan diri tapi malah bertemu namja gila.

-::- -::- -::-

.

.

.

Hari ini, entah kenapa Siwon ingin makan siang dirumah. Mungkin, lama di Jepang membuatnya kangen dan ingin terus makan masakan Ummanya. Apalagi sang Umma memang terkenal sangat pandai memasak.

Begitu datang Siwon langsung menuju dapur. Dilihatnya sang Umma sedang memasak.

"Umma masak apa?" tiba tiba Siwon memeluk Ummanya dari belakang.

"Wonnie... Kau mengagetkan Umma."

Terlihat sekali kalau sang Umma terkejut saat tiba tiba dipeluk dari belakang.

"Hemmm... harum. Aku jadi tambah lapar."

"Tumben kau pulang. Kka, duduklah. Umma panggil Appamu dulu."

Siang ini keluarga Choi terlihat lebih ramai. Jarang jarang mereka bisa makan siang bersama seperti ini.

Karena masalah hati, sejak pulang dari London seminggu yang lalu, Siwon makin tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Karena itu, mungkin ini bisa dibilang kali pertamanya dia makan bersama keluarganya.

"Wonnie, bagaimana dengan meeting mu besok dengan perusahaan Park? Apa semua sudah siap?" Appa Choi kembali membahas pekerjaan.

"Semua sudah siap Appa. Besok aku sendiri yang akan menanganinya. Ini proyek besar."

"No, bukan kau. Kau hanya akan mengawasinya. masalah presentasi akan ada yang membantumu."

"Mwo? maksud Appa."

Siwon sangat kaget. Tidak biasanya sang appa ikut camput urusan kantornya.

"Kau masih ingat Kim Yoochun teman apa yang sekarang tinggal di New york?"

"Yang dulu katanya kau pingin punya adik yang seperti anak bungsunya teman Appa itu."

"O iya aku ingat. Yang anaknya seperti boneka itukan Appa?"

"Yup. Sebulan yang lalu, Yoochun telp Appa. Katanya Anak bungsunnya itu baru saja menyelesaikan S1 nya."

"Mwo? Bukannya umurnya lima tahun lebih muda dari aku? Seharusnya dia baru lulus senior high school kan?"

"Itulah Dia bilang putra bungsunya itu sangat jenius. Kau percaya, katanya si bungsu itu mulai masuk perguruan tinggi umur 15 tahun. Katanya lagi, si bungsu juga sudah membantunya mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Jepang. Bahkan perusahaannya itu sekarang maju pesat karenanya"

"Mwo? mana mungkin Appa."

" Karena itu, Appa akan melihat sejenius apa anak kebanggaan Yoochun itu. Dia yang akan membantumu besok. Hanya saat presentasi. Selebihnya tetep kamu yang yang menanganinya."

"Tapi Appa, apa tidak terlalu beresiko? Kalau iya dia bisa membantu, kalau malah mengacaukan bagaimana?"

"Hotel Kim corp yang baru dibangun diJeju akan menjadi milik kita. Itu taruhannya"

"Mwo?"

"Seyakin itukah mereka pada kemampuan anak mereka?"

"Bukankah itu menarik?"

"Baiklah, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa si bungsu dari keluarga Kim itu. Tapi tunggu, berarti sekarang dia sudah ada di Seoul kan?"

"Ne, dia sudah seminggu disini."

.

.

.

-::-

Siwon pov

Lagi, aku kembali datang kesungai Han. Bagiku, sungai Han adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk merilekan pikiran yang sedang keruh. Setelah makan siang dirumah tadi, aku memutuskan untuk singgah disini sebentar sebelum kembali ke kantor. Entah kenapa bayangan bocah aneh itu terlintas dipikiranku

Aku melewati bangku yang sama saat aku bertemu dengan bocah cerewet itu. Kalau dulu waktu aku datang bangku itu kosong, tapi kali ini bangku itu ada seorang namja yang sudah mendudukinya.

Dia,

"Heh, bocah cerewet. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku sambil duduk disebelahnya.

Dia menoleh padaku sambil membulatkan matanya,

"Omo, Ahjussi tampan. Kau mengagetkanku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aish, apa yang dia katakan.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Tentu saja aku menunggumu," jawabnya enteng.

"Kau benar-benar gila ya?" cibirku.

Namja itu tertawa kecil dan mengangguk,

"Mmm, kau orang kesekian yang mengatakan aku gila, Ahjussi. Hyungku juga sering berkata seperti itu," ujarnya sambil menatap sungai han yang ada di hadapan kami.

"Hyung? Kau punya Hyung?" tanyaku ingin tau.

Entahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman mengobrol dengannya.

"Ne. Hyung yang sangat menyebalkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia tinggal disini dan aku di Jepang. Dan dia tidak pernah mengunjungiku."

"Jepang?"

"Ne. Setelah lulus Junior high school aku pindah ke Jepang. Belum sebulan aku di Korea.

Kau tau Ahjussi, saat itu entah kenapa aku ini sekali melihat sungai Han. Makanya dari bandara aku langsung kesini. Dan ternyata feelingku tepat. Kita bertemu kan waktu itu?" Dia tersenyum manis.

"Mwo?"

"Kau tau ahjussi, aku kira aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Ujarnya frontal.

"Mwo? Kita baru saja bertemu."

Astaga, namja ini.

"Jadi kau menolakku ahjussi? Aahh, aku sangat kecewa." ucapnya dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan.

"Bukan begitu, tapi.." aku tidak tega melihat wajahnya.

"Kau menerimaku!" namja itu memotong ucapanku,

"Iya, kan?" tanyanya dengan gembira.

"Aku tak bilang seperti itu," jawabku acuh,

"Berhenti memanggilku ahjussi, namaku Choi Siwon,"

"Choi Siwon?"

"…. Nama yang bagus Hyung?," ujarnya seraya menatapku lembut.

Aku terkesiap melihat tatapannya, tatapan yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau selau kesini dengan tampang yang sangat menyedihkan, wae?"

"Apa kau akan merelakan orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain?" tanyaku dengan tatapan menerawang.

Dia mengangguk,

"Tentu. Kalau dia bahagia bersama orang itu, kita bisa apa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Tumben kau waras." Ejekku.

"Kau meledekku, Ahjussi?" ujarnya, lalu melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Ahjussi, aku pulang dulu, Hyung pasti mencariku," pamitnya.

Baru selangkah kakinya melangkah, Aku memegang pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya menoleh bingung,

"Eh, Wae?"

Aku tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkukku.

Omo. apa yang aku lakukan.

"Errr… Aku antar kau pulang," ucapku cepat.

Membuatnya tersenyum senang.

-::- -::- -::-

.

.

.

tbc

Kali ini ada datang lagi bawa Ff Wonsung.

Walau masih tetap gaje n typo bertebaran, semoga akan ada yang mau baca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yesung, Saranghae**

::

**WonSung fanfic**

Kyusung numpang lewat

Sichul numpang lewat

Hanchul numpang lewat

::

2/2

::

Dun't like dun't baca

::

-::- -::- -::- -::- -::- -::- -::- -::- -::- -::- -::-

"YESUNG CEPAT BANGUN..."

Teriakan itu benar benar membuatku langsung terlompat dari mimpi indahku. Ais tidak bisakah Hyung cantikku itu berhenti membangunkanku dengan cara halus, tidak kasar seperti ini.

"YESUNG... Lima menit kau tidak juga bangun, Hyung akan menyirammu dengan air."

Ais, menjengkelkan.

"Iya Hyung, aku bangun."

Segera saja aku bangun. Aku tidak mau kalau harus mandi diatas kasur. Jangan pikir itu hanya gertakan saja. Pernah sekali aku benar benar disiram dengan air. Hyungku itu benar benar sadis.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Hoammm.

Aku benar benar masih sangat ngantuk. Semalam aku mendapat email dari Appa. Kerjaan. Dan seperti biasa, aku dijadikan taruhan. Hah, susah jadi orang jenius.

Aku melihat Hyung sedang sibuk didapur. Aku dudukan pantatku disalah satu kursi dimeja makan. Aku letakkan kepalaku dimeja makan. Baru saja aku akan ingin memejamkan mata, sesuatu mendarat dikepalaku.

Tuk

"Appo..."

Dengan teganya kepalaku digetok pake centong nasi.

"Makanya bangun. Lihatlah sudah jam berapa ini."

"Tapi aku masih ngantuk Hyung."

Aku tunjukkan turtle eyes adalanku untuk meluluhkannya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Hyung membalasku dengan tak acuh.

"Appa baru saja menghubungi Hyung. Katanya Meeting dipercepat jadi jam 11 hari ini. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun yang akan membantumu."

"Mwo? Hari ini."

Mataku langsung melebar mendengarnya.

Astaga, apa apan ini. Bahkan baru semalam Appa mengirimkan materi meetingnya, dan sekarang aku harus... Ais...

"Aku bahkan belum benar benar mempelajarinya Hyung. Materinya saja baru semalam dikirim ke aku."

"Bukankah kau sudah biasa seperti ini, kenapa mengeluh."

Hyung menaruh sepiring nasi goreng didepanku.

"Sudahlah, makan dulu. Bukan setelah ini kau masih ada waktu mempelajarinya."

Ya seperti inilah Hyungku. Walau kadang bersikap cuek seolah tak peduli padaku, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat sayang padaku. Bahkan kadang jika aku, hyung dan appa sedang bertemu dan berdebat, hyung akan selalu membelaku.

"Aku harap ini terakhir kalinya Appa menjadikanku taruhan. Kalau kain kali Appa mesih menjadikanku taruhan, aku akan melaporkan Appa pada kak Seto. Ini namanya memanfaatan anak dibawah umur."

Tuk

"Yak..., Appo Hyung. Kenapa aku dipukul lagi."

"Jangan berkata yang tidak2, cepat habiskan makananmu. Hyung Juga harus segera ke Butik."

Hyungku itu, walau keluarga kami punya perusahaan besar yang bahkan mempunyai banyak cabang, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau ikut campur. Dia menyerahkan semaunya pada aku dan appa. Dia lebih senang mengurus butiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja berjalan dengan penuh wibawa dan mempesona memasuki kantor Jang corp. Lihatlah bahkan semua karyawan Jang corp tidak berhenti menatap mereka berdua. Setelan jas yang tampak mahal menambah kesan sempurna diwajah rupawan mereka berdua.

Siapakah mereka berdua?

Ya, mereka adalah CEO Kim corp. Kim Jongwoong dan asistennya Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa yang menyangka kalau dibalik keceriannya, sikap kekanakan dan manjanya, seorang Kim Jongwoon adalah sosok yang sangat disegani didunia perbisnisan Jepang. Yesung akan langsung bertranformasi menjadi sosok yang sangat serius jika sudah berhadapan dengan kerjaan dan tanggung jawab. Tegas dan sangat disiplin.

Ting

Pintu lift yang dari tadi ditunggunya pun terbuka.

"Tunggu!"

Suara seorang yeoja menghentikan pergerakan pintu lift yang akan menutup.

Seorang namja lalu masuk dalam lift diikuti yeoja yang tadi berteriak.

Deg,

Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya melihat sia namja yang ikut masuk dalam lift itu.

'Ahjussi'

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun ssi?"

"Annyeonghaseyo Miss. Yoona."

"Kyuhyun ssi, ini Choi Sanjangnim."

Yoona memperkenalkan Bos'nya pada Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun dan Yoona memang pernah bertemu beberapa kali.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Sajangnim." Sapa Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun ssi."

"Choi Sajangnim kenalkan ini Presdir kami yang baru. Kim Sajangnim."

.

Siwon pov

"Choi Sajangnim kenalkan ini Presdir kami yang baru. Kim Sajangnim."

Mwo?

Dia? Bukankah dia Yesung? Bocah tengil yang beberapa hari ini selalu memenuhi pikiranku.

Jadi dia?

Tapi dia begitu berbeda sekarang. Sekarang dia tampak begitu dewasa dan berwibawa. Tapi tetep manis.

"Annyeonghaseyo Choi Sajangnim. Kim Jongwoon imnida."

Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Mwo?

Apa ini? Dia bersikap seolah kita tidak pernah kenal? Dia benar Yesungku kan? Eh, Yesungku? Ais, apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Annyeonghaseyo Mr. Kim." balasku sambil membungkukan badanku.

Ah, lebih baik aku ikuti permainannya.

Yesung, kenapa kau begitu susah dimengerti.

.

Aku kembali dibuat tercengang dengan presentasinya saat meeting tadi. Benar benar luar biasa. Seolah semua terhipnotis olehnya. Sulit sekali aku mempercayai kalau dia orang yang sama dengan Yesung yang aku kenal.

Hah, pantas saja Appanya sangat bangga dan percaya padanya.

"Ahjussi."

Astaga,

Ais, bocah ini. Dalam sehari berapa kali aku dibuat terkejut olehnya. Lihatlah, tiba tiba saja dia sudah ada disamping mobilku. Dengan jas yang sudah dilepas dan kemaja yang lengannya digulung sampai siku.

"Kim ssi."

"Yak..., kenapa memanggilku seperti itu." tanya sambil cemberut.

"Kenapa? Bukan memang harus seperti itu. Kita patner kerja kan?" Aku bingung harus memanggilnya apa.

"Itu tadi Ahjussi. Sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

Yesung tanpa malu langsung memeluk lenganku.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Tentu saja sejak aku menyatakan cintaku, dan Ahjussi menerimanya."

"Kapan a..."

"Berhentilah berbicara Ahjussi, ayo kita makan siang bersama. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

"Mana bisa begitu..."

"Tentu saja bisa, Ahjussi. Aku sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun mengantar sekretarismu kembali kekantor."

"Ya..."

"Ayo, Ahjussi."

Lihatlah, dia merengek ingin aku bukakan pintu mobilku. Dia benar benar lucu.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menggodanya, tapi perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Maklum ini sudah jam 2 siang.

.

"Katakan. Kenapa tadi kau bersikap seolah kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." tanyaku pada Yesung yang sedang asyik mengunyah makanannya.

Saat ini kami sedang makan siang disebuah restoran.

"Emm..., Aku hanya bersikap profesional Ahjussi. Biarpun kita sepasang kekasih, tapi dalam hal pekerjaan kita baru bertemu tadi. Dalam urusan pekerjaan kita rekan kerja, atu bisa jadi suatu saat kita akan menjadi saingan."

Astaga...,

Tapi memang benar, tadi aku merasa dia bukanlah Yesung yang aku kenal. Dia berubah menjadi sangat serius dan tegas.

Aku jadi ragu kalau umurnya baru 18 tahun.

.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Yesung kembali memaksaku untuk mengantarnya pulang. Dia benar benar pemaksa, dan sialnya aku tidak pernah bisa menolaknya. Kim Yesung, sebenarnya sihir apa yang kau berikan padaku sehingga aku bisa terjerat olehmu.

"Ahjussi, kau tidak mau mampir dulu?" Kata Yesung sesaat setelah kami sampai didepan gedung apartementnya.

"Ani, lain kali saja, aku harus segera kembali kekantor."

"Ayolah Ahjussi. Kau tidak mau berkenalan dengan Hyungku?"

Berkenalan? Entahlah, aku saja masih ragu dengan perasanku. Bagaimana bisa aku berkenalan dengan hyungnya?

"Ani. Lain kali saja. Aku benar benar harus kembali kekantor sekarang."

Aku dapat melihat raut kecewa diwajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau Ahjussi tidak mau." lirihnya

"Aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih Ahjussi mau mengantarku pulang." katanya lagi sambil membuka pintu mobil, lalu keluar

Ais... aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Yesung..."

Aku segera menurunkan kaca mobilku dan memanggilnya sebelum dia jauh.

"Aku janji lain kali aku akan berkenalan dengan keluargamu."

Mendengar kata kataku, seketika wajah Yesung langsung berubah ceria kembali.

"Benarkah Ahjussi?"

"Ne."

-::-

-::-

-::-

-::-

-::-

Siwon memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya sedari tadi ia ketuk-ketukan di meja sehingga menimbulkan suara berisik di dalam ruangan kerjanya yang sepi. Baru saja dia mendapat telp dari orang kepercayaanya, perusahaan cabang London kembali terkena masalah. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus kembali ke London secepatnya.

Kalau saja berita ini dia terima sebulan yang lalu. Pasti tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi dia akan segera terbang ke London. Masalahnya sekarang adalah, Yesung. Sebagian besar dari hatinya berat meninggalkan Yesung. Tanpa dia sadari, nyatanya dia sudah terjerat dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongwoon. Seseorang yang selalu dipanggilnya 'bocah'.

Terkadang dia sendiri merasa lucu kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada namja seperti Yesung. Namja kecil yang manja yang cerewet, tapi entah bagaimana bisa membuat Siwon nyaman didekatnya. Siwon tersenyum kecil mengingat-ingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Pertemuan tak terduga, menjadi awal perasaannya pada Yesung. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti status hubungannya dengan Yesung, tapi Yesung selalu mengatakan kalau mereka ini berpacaran dan Siwon menikmati hal itu. Apalagi setelah pertemuan seminggu yang lalu, Siwon semakin sulit menghilangkan wajah Yesung dari pikirannya.

Siwon bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya berniat, untuk menjemput Yesung dikantornya. Saat ini dia baru merasakan apa yang namanya gila karena cinta. Padahal dulu saat masih bersama Heechul, Siwon tidak pernah seperti ini. Bukankah sekarang dia malah seperti abg yang sedang jatuh cinta? Yang tidak bisa jauh dari pujaan hatinya?Atau memang sifat Yesung yang sedikit kekanakan telah menular padanya?

Siwon turun dari mobil mewahnya dan langsung menuju resepsionis untuk bertanya dimana ruangan Yesung. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia datang ke kantor Yesung. Tapi baru saja dia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, sudut matanya melihat Yesung keluar dari lift bersama Kyuhyun.

"Yesung..." Panggilnya sedikit berteriak.

Entahlah, lihat Yesung begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun membuat tidak senang. Bahkan dia mengacuhkan orang orang disekitarnya yang langsung melihat padanya begitu mendengar teriakannya. Dia lupa, kalau dia dan juga Yesung seorang CEO yang harus menjaga image nya.

"Ahjussi."

Yesung yang merasa ada yang memanggil segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya tampak berbinar setelah tau siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Yesung melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum lebar lalu berlari kecil ke arah Siwon, dan melupakan Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Eo, ahjussi sedang apa disini? Apa merindukanku?" tanya Yesung setelah ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Siwon.

"Cish, percaya diri sekali kau tuan muda Kim," elak Siwon gugup.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya menatap Siwon lucu.

"Jeongmal?" ucap Yesung tak percaya.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja lewat sini, lalu aku mengingatmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersamaku, kalau kau tak mau ya sudah," terang Siwon.

"Jinja? Ahjussi mengingatku? Senangnya." Tanpa malu Yesung langsung mengapit tangan kanan Siwon.

"Kka."

"Kemana?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Ya, bukankan tadi Ahjussi mengajakku makan siang?"

"Oh, ne..."

Yesung langsung menyeret Siwon.

Selama perjalanan, Yesung hanya diam dan memalingkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Sesekali Siwon melirik Yesung yang sedari tadi diam, Siwon merasa bosan selama perjalanan karena tak mendengar ocehan namja itu.

"Hey," ujar Siwon, masih tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

Yesung menoleh dan menggumam mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Siwon.

"Nan gwaenchana, ahjussi. Wae?" tanya Yesung heran, karena tidak biasanya Siwon memulai obrolan diantara mereka.

Biasanya Yesung lah yang selalu memulai.

"Hah, kau masih saja memanggilku 'ahjussi'" pasrah Siwon, Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya seolah tak memperdulikan ucapan Siwon barusan.

"Kau mau makan ice ceam, Yesung ah?"

"Jinjjayo? Kau akan menyesal mengajakku makan ice cream, ahjussi."

"Eh, wae?"

"Jangan salahkan aku, kalau nanti uangmu akan habis," kekeh Yesung.

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Yesung,

"Kau pikir aku akan jatuh miskin, setelah aku mentraktirmu. Begitu?"

-::-

"Kau sering kesini Yesung ah?" tanya Siwon, setelah mereka sampai di sebuah restoran langganan Yesung.

"Mmm, dulu sebelum aku pindah ke Jepang, appa sering mengajakku kesini."

"Kau sangat dekat dengan appamu?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung yang sedang menopangkan kedua sikunya diatas meja.

"Ne. Bukankah setiap anak harus dekat dengan appanya?" jawab Yesung.

Siwon mengernyit heran mendengar jawaban Yesung,

"Lalu Umma dan Hyungmu?"

"Umma? Umma meninggal saat melahirkanku," ucap Yesung lirih.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud begitu," sesal Siwon merasa ia telah membuka kembali luka lama Yesung.

"Aniya, gwaenchana ahjussi," ucap Yesung tersenyum kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Lalu Hyungmu?"

"Sejah senior high school dia sudah memilih hidup mandiri. Makanya aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Bahkan lima tahun di Jepang aku hanya dua kali bertemu dengannya."

Satu lagi yang Siwon ketahui tentang Yesung dan kenapa selama ini dia selalu bersikap manja pada setiap orang yang dekat dengannya, dia hanya seorang namja yang membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang tidak pernah didapatnya. Siwon merasa ingin melindungi Yesung, dia ingin membahagiakan Yesung apapun itu yang penting bisa membuat Yesung bahagia.

Tak berapa lama dessert pesanan mereka pun datang, Yesung memesan ice cream cokelat sementara Siwon memesan ice cream rasa teh hijau. Yesung mulai memakan ice cream nya dengan lahap, Siwon memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang memakan ice cream nya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung heran.

Siwon menunjuk bibir Yesung,

"Ada sisa ice cream dibibirmu,"

"Eo,"

Baru saja Yesung akan menyeka dengan tangannya, Siwon sudah menahan tangan Yesung dan menyekanya dengan tissue yang ada di atas meja.

"Nanti tanganmu kotor," ucap Siwon singkat tanpa memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang memerah karena perlakuannya tadi.

"Yak! Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?"

Siwon memegang dahi Yesung dengan telapak tangannya.

"Anniyo, anniyo," ujar Yesung sambil menurunkan tangan Siwon yang masih berada di dahinya.

Setelah berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya, Yesung mengambil sesendok ice cream nya dan mengulurkannya pada Siwon. Siwon memandang bingung Yesung sebelum akhirnya Yesung berkata,

"Buka mulutmu, ahjussi,"

Siwon tersenyum, lalu membuka mulutnya bersiap menerima suapan dari Yesung

"Othe?" tanya Yesung.

Siwon mengangguk.

"Enak,"

"Benarkah? Ahjussi bilang tidak suka cokelat."

"Eh, itu…" Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk,

"Ah, lupakan. Kau ingin pergi kemana lagi?"

"Ahjussi mengajakku berkencan?" tanya Yesung senang.

"Terserah kau ingin menganggap ini apa,"

-::-

"Pantaiiiii." Yesung berteriak begitu turun dari mobil.

Dia lalu berlari kearah mendekati pantai. meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya tersenyum melihat tinggah Yesung. Tidakkah dia sadar dengan penampilannya saat ini? Bermain air, berlarian kesana kemari, terteiak teriak senang saat ombak menyapa kakinya.

"AHJUSSI, SINI!" yesung berteriak dan melambai lambaikan tangannya memanggil Siwon untuk ikut bergabung dengannya.

"Memalukan."

Siwon yang kini sedang duduk dibawah sebuah pohon kelapa tak jauh dari mobilnya hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan. Dia tersenyum gaje membalas tatapan beberapa orang disekitar pada dirinya dan Yesung.

Yesung yang merasa panggilannya diacuhkan Siwon segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Ahjussi kenapa tidak membalas panggilanku."

Yesung langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya disamping Siwon.

"Apa kau sangat senang eoh?" tanya Siwon sambil menoleh pada Yesung.

"Tentu saja. sudah lama aku tidak ke pantai Ahjussi."

"Tapi setidaknya lepaskan dulu jas yang kau pakai, gulung lengan baju jg. Tidakkah kau merasa pakaianmu terlalu formal untuk bermain dipantai seperti tadi?" kata Siwon sambil membantu Yesung melepas Jas dan menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Benarkah? kenapa aku tidak merasa." Jawab Yesung polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Membuat Siwon langsung mencubit pipinya.

"Aduh..., sakit Ahjussi. kenapa mencubit pipiku? kalau pipiku jadi tembem bagaimana?" kata Yesung sambil mengusap usap pipinya.

"Kau memang sudah tembem Sungie baby." Kata Siwon sambil kembali mencubit pipi Yesung.

"Ya..., Mwo? Ahjussi tadi memanggilku apa?"

Yesung yang tersadar dengan panggilan baru Siwon langsung berbinar senang.

"Mwo?"

Ah, Siwon menyadarinya. Panggilan itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

"A...ani, aku memanggilmu Yesung. Iya... Yesung..."

Merasa malu, Siwon langsung berdiri. Berlari kearah pantai.

"Yak..., Ahjussi kenapa aku ditinggal."

Mereka pun akhirnya menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain air.

"Ahjussi, ayo kita foto bersama." Yesung segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Tidak mau." Seolah menolak, Siwon berbalik seakan akan ingin berjalan menjauhi Yesung. Padahal tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung, dia tersenyum. Siapa sih yang akan menolak berfoto dengan seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"Yak...,"

Yesung menarik tangan Siwon dan

Klik

Foto berhasil diambil dengan pose Yesung yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan Siwon yang sedang kaget.

"Wow, Walau dengan muka terkejut seperti ini pun Ahjussi tetep terlihat tampan." Yesung tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya.

"Tentu saja. Mau bagaimanapun keadaannya, aku akan selalu terlihat tampan. Tidak seperti kau, kau terlihat jelek," ucap Siwon.

Dalam hati Siwon merutuk kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu, dia memang akan menjadi namja pengecut jika sedang berurusan dengan namja bernama Kim Yesung.

Perlahan senyum Yesung menghilang dan matanya memerah seperti ingin menangis.

"Kau… dasar ahjussi jelek menyebalkan!" ujar Yesung marah dan berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih kaget melihat reaksi Yesung yang tak diduganya.

Baru saja dia berjanji akan melindunginya, tapi sekarang dia malah menyakiti hatinya.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah sambil sesekali mengumpat mengingat perkataannya tadi. Apa dia sangat keterlaluan? Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat Yesung berjalan sendiri sambil menendang nendang pelan pasir basah yang dilewatinya, dan bibirnya terlihat sedang mengerucut.

Siwon tersenyum kecil, dia yakin kalau sekarang Yesung sedang merutukinya, Siwon berlari pelan mencoba mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Yesung, sedangkan Yesung mengacuhkannya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Siwon

Yesung menatap tajam sosok yang disebelahnya, seolang dengan tatapannya dia mau berkata -sedang apa kau disini?-

"Kau marah padaku?" ulang Siwon.

Yesung hanya diam saja mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, marah? Tentu saja dia marah, disaat dia ingin dipuji oleh orang yang dicintainya tapi orang yang dicintainya malah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan.

"Mianhae," ucap Siwon seraya menggenggam tangan Yesung, Yesung terkesiap merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya saat ini,

"Mianhae Yesung-ah, aku memang keterlaluan," ucap Siwon tulus.

Yesung menatap Siwon yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya, tak lama kemudian Yesung membalas senyum Siwon dengan manis.

"Aku juga ahjussi, aku memang kekanakkan," sesal Yesung.

"Tadi aku hanya bercanda,"

"Mwo? Yak! Ahjussi, jadi tadi aku menangisi hal yang tak penting, aigoo.."

Yesung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu.

"Hahaha… kau ini lucu sekali Kim Jongwong," kekeh Siwon.

Yesung menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal karena berhasil dibodohi oleh Siwon, sadar kalau namja yang disebelahnya ini kesal Siwon langsung menarik kedalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae, oke."

"Hmm," Yesung hanya mengguman menanggapi ucapan Siwon,

Yesung membalas pelukan Siwon seraya menghirup aroma tubuh yang ia sukai.

"Yesung ah?" ucap Siwon setelah lama mereka dalam posisi seperti ini,

"Besok… aku akan kembali ke London,"

Siwon terdiam sesaat menunggu reaksi dari Yesung.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Siwon,

"Wae?" tanya Yesung lirih.

Siwon mengusap pipi Yesung yang mulai memerah karena udara yang dingin.

"Perusahaan memerlukanku, disana," jelas Siwon.

Yesung memandang Siwon sendu,

"Aku lebih membutuhkanmu disini, ahjussi." ujar Yesung asal, tapi berhasil membuat detak jantung Siwon berdetak tak beraturan.

Namja manja ini, membutuhkannya?

"Berapa lama kau disana?"

Siwon memandang lurus kearah depan kemudian menoleh pada Yesung yang menunggu jawabannya,

"Aku belum tau," jawab Siwon ragu.

"Jadi, ini kencan pertama dan terakhir kita?" tanya Yesung terisak kecil.

"Uljima," Siwon menghapus air mata Yesung sambil menepuk bahunya pelan,

"Mianhae. Aku pasti kembali," ucap Siwon menenangkan.

"Kau janji,"

"Ne, aku janji. Kita pulang sekarang, Kyuhyun pasti sedang kerepotan mencarimu," ajak Siwon,

"Ah, iya. Besok kau tak perlu mengantarku ke bandara,"

"Eh, wae?" protes Yesung.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi, arra?"

"Tapi kan aku…"

"Kau mau menungguku kan?" potong Siwon cepat.

Yesung tersenyum manis kemudian menjinjitkan badannya sedikit mencoba menyamakan tingginya dengan Siwon, lalu mengecup pipi kanan namja itu singkat.

"Tanpa diminta pun, aku akan tetap menunggumu, Hyung." setelah melakukan itu

Yesung berlari kecil meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya melihat kelakuan Yesung.

"YAK! BOCAH NAKAL! BERHENTI KAU!" teriak Siwon sambil berlari mengejar Yesung yang tertawa senang.

Setelah berhasil mengejar Yesung dan menyamakan langkah mereka, Siwon kemudian mengangkat Yesung tinggi.

"YESUNG, SARANGHAE..."

.

.

.

END

mian ne semua, chap ini sempat akyu hapus. ada beberapa typo fatal. seharusnya part untuk sequel malah masuk sini. mian ne? tp skrg udah diedit kuk.

sekali lagi mian. n klu yg udah terlanjur baca, ada yg nyadar g ya?


End file.
